


You’re gonna catch a cold

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: I’m walking home from the bar and it’s snowing and you see me trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	You’re gonna catch a cold

She loved the snow.

As Feyre stumbled out of the bar, she realized it had started to snow, and let out a delighted laugh. She really loved the snow.

And also, maybe she was a little drunk.

She had gone out with Clare and Alis, hoping that a few drinks would help her forget the last few days of her life. And it had worked, because now it was close to midnight, and she was laughing alone under the fresh snow.

Giddy after one too many pints of beer, she started swirling around, and opened her mouth to try catching snowflakes on her tongue. She relished on the feeling of the cold droplets in her mouth, and closed her eyes.

"Archeron?"

She opened her eyes immediately, and looked behind her. Rhysand Knight was standing, no, leaning against a street light, an eyebrow raised as he stared at her, smirking. She immediately felt a rush of shame curse through her. Because of course he had to be the one catching her drunk, doing something embarrassing.

"What do you want, Knight?"

"Oh, just going home after a long night of studying at the library. I'm guessing your night was productive?"

She rolled her eyes at him, and started preparing a witty remark, but the alcohol drained her brain of all thoughts. 

“Not tonight, Rhysand.”

She turned away from him and started walking towards her apartment. Well, stumbling awkwardly was a more accurate way to describe her pace. But suddenly she felt his footsteps beside her.

“What are you doing? Your place is on the other side of campus.”

“Maybe I enjoy your company.” She snorted, and he chuckled. “Or maybe, I don’t want you to get lost and catch a cold out here.”

“I’m not cold.”

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re drunk, Archeron. But you’re not wearing a hat, or a scarf, and your hair is covered in snow. Here, take my scarf.”

She glanced at him, and saw that his eyes were fixated on her hair, and he had a small smile on his lips. She felt herself starting to blush under his gaze, so she simply nodded and looked back at the road, covered in snow, in an attempt to think about something that wasn’t him. But she failed as she felt his hands brush against her shoulders as he wrapped his big white scarf around her neck.

They walked in silence for a moment, and maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her veins, but Feyre was hyper aware of his presence beside her, and was unable to form coherent thoughts. But he was the one talking.

“I heard about what happened with -”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she cut in, not wanting him of all people to broach the subject.

“Oh, okay,” and maybe she was dreaming, but it sounded like there was hurt in his voice.

No, she didn’t want to think about the most awful breakup of her life, which had happened very publicly, at a frat party she’d attended the previous weekend. And most of all, she didn’t want to think about the reason why Tamlin and her had broken up. Yes, he’d been a jerk to her, and yes, she’d been sick of his behavior the last few weeks. But the real reason?

He was standing beside her right now.

Because for all their mutual teasing, and even though she was still mostly calling him by his last name, Rhys had been her dearest friend since they’d met during the summer, and those last few weeks, she’d realized her feelings for him might be more complex than simple friendship. And when Tamlin had abandoned her at that party after insisting for a week that she should come, she’d snapped and dumped him on the spot. She’d told herself it was just because of him, but the truth was, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Rhys ever since. And now he was here beside her, and their feet were crushing the snow in a soft sound as they walked back to her apartment, and his scarf was around her neck, still smelling like him.

And she couldn’t find the strength to care about her ex boyfriend.

“Thanks for the scarf,” she whispered, and he chuckled.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death. For all that you’re annoying, I like hanging out with you.”

He nudged her on the ribs, and she pushed him away playfully.

They reached her door sooner than she wished, and she started opening the door. But as she looked back at him to say goodbye, she took in his beautiful face and his soft smile, and the way snow had caught onto his hair and eyelashes, and she felt her heart swell. So she took a decision.

“Do you want to come in? There’s something I need to tell you.”   
He frowned in confusion, but nodded right after, and took the hand she extended.

They talked all night, snuggled against each other under a blanket.

Outside, the snow continued falling.


End file.
